


We Will Get Through This Together

by 34c



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Based around the blue rescue team canon, Gen, and how they see their situation, i wrote this imagining how the natural disasters affected the two, kinda in the unspecified and vague portion of this section, shortly after lapis cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/34c/pseuds/34c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away really takes a toll on you, especially when the cause makes you doubt your teammate. Plus, the outlook of things in general don't look too good.</p>
<p>But at least your partner is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Get Through This Together

**Author's Note:**

> A self indulgent fanfic I wrote because I picked up the game again, meaning it's based on characters from a file that I have actually played. 
> 
> Characters are: Tori-ya (Partner, Cyndaquil, she/her) Error (Leader, Mudkip, they/them because I don't feel comfortable giving the leader pokemon a gender since the game uses neutral pronouns to address the player.)

Running away was hard on the both of them. Even with the Jumpluffs, Caterpie, and Diglett seeing them off, it was still hard. 

Even with everything they had. Even with the Defense Scarf Error kept like a treasure, and even with the Pecha Scarf Tori-ya held as close as Error to her heart.

It was hard. Lapis Cave wasn’t much of a challenge, sure, but the challenges in front of them would only get harder. Maybe instead of the Zubats that attempted to sink their teeth into the pair, there might be Agrons drilling holes into their heads. There might be Metangs waiting to drill them new holes in their head.

Anything could happen. And, worst of all, they might never stop running.

Tori-ya stopped at the thought. She froze up and started to shake like a leaf, frozen to the spot. There were doubts and negativity running through her mind like a Dodrio running after food. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to the rescue base. She wanted to see the other teammates again.

“Hng…sniff…waaa…” She whined. She was still frozen to the spot. She couldn’t focus much on what was in front of her now; it blurred into her thoughts. The brilliant aqua greens of the forest they encountered now just looked like blobs of color like a poorly drawn abstract.

Error quickly noticed their partner’s distress. They stopped moving forward and turned around. They slowly walked backwards towards Tori-ya.

“Hey. Hey. Are you okay?” Error poked Tori-ya’s long snout, hoping to get a response. Tori-ya was instantly grounded into reality by someone touching her, and jumped back a little bit in surprise. The blurry colors snapped back into place.

“Ha, ha….Error. It’s you!” Tori-ya said as she sighed. “I’m sorry. We should get moving. Those other pokemon are coming, and I heard even Team Fakers were coming! S-sure, they’re not Alakazam, but…” Tori-ya desperately searched for something to say to break the awkwardness. Error tugged her hand, pulling her along. They needed to get on the move again.

“Walk and talk. What’s wrong? Why did you freeze up?” Error said, as they pulled Tori-ya along the path of the unnamed forest they walked through. It was dark and cool, with large trees with large, deep green aqua leaves blocking out all bit little flecks of sunlight.

“I…well…” Error let Tori-ya stumble over her words, knowing she find her words eventually.

“I was wondering if we would be running forever. How long…how long will we be on the road like this? Not sleeping for days…” Tori-ya voice fell with every word she spoke, a depressing tone enveloping their every statement. Error knew this was hard on her, especially since she had never been outed this much; she had never had to summon this much courage to do anything. And never before did either of them have to rely so much on endurance to stay alive.

Error sighed with a heavy breath before responding to their partner’s question. Their feet were tired.

“I don’t know honestly. Maybe…” They didn’t want to say ‘forever,’ because really, they wanted to believe that one day they really would stop running. 

“A while. It might be a while until the truth. And…Tori-ya, you still believe in me…right?” That last question was the question always on their mind. Ever since the incident at the Pokemon Square, with Gengar and the townspeople…there was doubt in their mind that they really were once selfish. That, as a human, they really did leave someone behind that was close to them on the caliber of Tori-ya. Their friend. Their partner. The person who took the blow from poisonous Cacnea, deadly Sunflora, and finicky Vileplumes. Who saved them on multiple occasions.

Error didn’t want to think about abandoning anyone similar to Tori-ya. And Gardevoir…the pokemon in their dream…if such a pokemon really took a blower for their trainer, they certainly couldn’t be off from Tori-ya’s character.

Error shuddered at the thought. And even worse, what if the legend was true? And worst of all, about them? Would Tori-ya become wary and distant? Would they consider disbanding the rescue team?

The same pokemon they were concerned about losing was the same one who awake them form their daze. Tori-ya piped up when Error was pulling them against a log Error somehow crossed without knowing.

“Hey! Error! Wake up!” Error turned around and looked at the log, seeing their partner crawling over the log. 

“That hurt!”

“I’m sorry, I was lost in thought.” 

Tori-ya smiled at the apology, which Error knew meant she wasn’t mad. They were so lost in thought; how in the world could they have let themselves get so absorbed in their own self depreciating thoughts?

“So…were you thinking the same thing I was earlier? You know…about the legend and whatnot. Whether or not it’s true…and whether or not it’s really you. Because you were once human, right?”

They nodded at her question.

“So, I believe in you. I believe in you…and in your judgement, and in your character. You’ve been a good friend to me. There’s some things I could have never done without you.” They jumped up and down. Error smiled at the display, but was startled by a sudden yell. It was Tori-ya’s. 

She yelled at the sight of several downed trees, north of the log off their established path.

“Error! Look! These logs…they’re from all these trees! And they’ve…they’ve…all fallen down.” Tori-ya’s voice dipped again in its mood. But she was right: something happened to the trees in this forest, and like a hole in a roof they fell down, letting sunlight into a peacefully dim forest. The brightness in comparison to the color of the trees seemed blinding, and mostly, ugly. 

They both stopped for a moment to look at the hole of fallen trees in the forest. The pair of rescue team members couldn’t explain, even with all of their combined brainpower, the potential reasons the trees here fell down in the first place. Tori-ya turned away from the scene to Error. 

“Do you think these trees fell down because of the fissures we felt at Lapis Cave? I mean, I had heard several rockslides disturbed the homes of several Golbats and Illumise before we left but…” She turned around several times, as if pondering the previous paths they had been on.

“There weren’t many fissures on the way here…”

“Maybe a stampede of something came through here, or several Gravelers were disturbed and knocked over the trees in some kind of panic…”

“Hm…” Tori-ya said in response. “I wouldn’t know.” She turned around the way the both of them came and then turned back to Error. She seemed calmer now than she was at the beginning of the forest, but now, wore an urgent expression on her face. 

“We need to get on the move. They’ll catch up with us soon. We don’t really have time for sightseeing.” 

Error nodded hopefully at her words, and lead the way for their unknown journey.


End file.
